1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lanyards and attachments for lanyards. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lanyard slider.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lanyard is a cord typically worn around the user's neck to support a badge, tool, whistle, or other object. The ends of the lanyard cord typically are joined together with a connector, where the lanyard cord forms a closed loop. A lanyard slider is often attached over spaced apart sections of the lanyard cord and allowed to slide along the cord so that the user can adjust the size of the neck opening. Lanyard sliders of the prior art typically are small objects with a body of a circular, trapezoidal, or other shape and having an opening in the body or clip for the lanyard cord. The user inserts the cord ends or a looped cord through the opening or clip so that the slider is movable along the cord to adjust the size of the neck opening. Frequently, the end of the lanyard opposite the neck opening is attached to a connector that attaches to an access badge or other item. Variations on the lanyard slider have been introduced over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,446 to Buettell discloses a two-piece slider for a lanyard that is adapted to be assembled for sliding on a lanyard cord. The slider is substantially cylindrical in shape that includes a first portion or cap and a second portion or base. The first portion has a round body with a flat surface that faces outwards and may be decorated with a logo or design. The first portion mates with the second portion with a snap fit. The second portion has at least one channel to receive a lanyard cord. In one embodiment, the first portion includes a non-circular protrusion that fits within a mating recess in the second portion to restrain the portions from rotation relative to one another. The slider portions can be readily assembled on a customer-selected lanyard cord and end fitting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,357 to Hamisch, Jr. discloses a sliding coupling device for a lanyard or the like. The sliding coupling device is used to connect a first section of a flexible cord to a second portion and includes a pair of mating identical housing sections that are assembled to form a housing having an internal cavity. A hook-like clip portion projects from each housing section on one side of the cavity and snap fits into a corresponding aperture in the other housing section to form a positive attachment of the housing sections. The housing sections cooperate to define openings for receiving the cord sections. The cavity provides space for receiving opposite knotted end portions of the cord or a crimped fastener which connects opposite end portions of the cord. The cord sections extend directly through the cavity in the housing in parallel spaced relation.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,037 to Miller et al. discloses a combined pen and lanyard. A lanyard cord forms a closed loop with a larger opening and a smaller opening, where ends of the cord are secured together by a crimp or clasp that also holds together aligned portions of the cord. One of the openings of the loop is intended to loop around the user's neck and therefore is much larger than the other, smaller opening. At the smaller opening, the cord extends through a cap of a pen, thereby securing the pen cap and attached pen to the lanyard cord. The pen can be removed from the cap for writing.
US published patent application no. 2011/0180681 to Guirlinger discloses a pen holder including an elongated base and a grip axially aligned with and connected to the top surface of the base. The grip has an interior wall defining an axial sleeve of generally circular cross sectional shape. The grip has a first jaw and a second jaw, where each jaw has a tapered end that define an axial slot. The jaws flex to receive and grip a generally cylindrical utensil inserted through the tapered axial slot into the axial sleeve. The holder can be attached to an object by adhering the base to the object using an adhesive on the bottom surface of the base. Optionally, the base has a pair of holes that extend through the base in a direction generally perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces of the base. Screws may extend through the holes in the base to attach the holder to a wall or other surface. Alternately, a flexible cord may be threaded through the holes and used to support the holder.